Makeover Edition: Lee Style
by NinjaPower
Summary: The story format sequel to Makeover Edition: Tenten Style HITS have an Sranked Mission to give Lee a makeover and to find him a girlfriend. Is this mission impossible? RxR Leexwho knows who?
1. Mission Given

Naruto 

Makeover Edition: Lee Style

NinjaPower back with a real story format sequel to "Makeover Edition: Tenten Style." Now it's Lee's turn. I won't give you all the information yet, but soon...very soon.

---o.o----

Chapter One- Mission Given

Tsunade gravely sat at her desk. She faced her trusty ninjas that were going to accomplish the most difficult mission of all. Hinata, the brave heiress of the Hyuga clan, Ino, the flower of the Yamanaka family, Sakura, her own apprentice, and Tenten, the weapon mistress of Konoha; all brave souls doing the impossible.

"Do you all understand your mission?" She asked watching each of their faces for any signs of weaknesses. Tenten hesitantly asked, "Why are we doing this? It's not like it could have been done any other time?"

Tsudane got out of her chair and looked out the window at looked at the view of Konoha, "No, it needs to be done now. Have you seen how he's been lately? At this rate, it'll be the end of Konoha." The four girls gasped, "It's not that bad, is it Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked. Tsunade turned to look at Tenten, "Tenten, you know him the best. Tell us what you saw the last time you saw him." Tenten instantly stiffened, "Well, he was upset and started screaming about his lost youth and swore that he wouldn't stop until he found it." Hinata, Sakura, and Ino stared at Tenten all asking the same mental question. Tenten fidgeted under all the stares, "He soon ran off and that's the last I saw of him." Tsunade, content with her answer, turned to Shizune, "But that's not the entire story. Shizune, tell them the rest of it." Shizune nodded gravely, "Soon after leaving the field, Lee soon went insane in the town using his drunken fighting fist." All the girls winced at this, particularly Tenten knowing her teammate, "He's also been terrorizing the girls in the town. This is a grave situation. All of Konoha is depending on you." Tsunade slammed her hands on the table and gravely said to the girls, "Girls, this is an S-ranked mission. HITS, you are to give Lee a makeover and get him a girlfriend."

---author note---

Will HITS be able to succeed in this mission? What happened to Leenda? All of theses answered in the next chapter of "Makeover Edition: Lee Style"


	2. Questions answered

Naruto

Makeover Edition: Lee Style

Chapter 2- Questions answered

In a dark room, a small light in the center of the room turned out. "Well girls, what's the plan?" One of the shadows said. Another one said irritable, "Well, I'd like to know what's going on right now?" Another one also agreed, "I though Lee had a girlfriend already." The last one shook her head, "He _had_ a girlfriend" She sighed and then yelled, "Can we just please be sane people and turn all the lights on." She pulled at her hair, "This reminds me of interrogating someone." The lights clicked on, revealing Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten. Sakura sighed, "I thought it would get us in the planning mode."

"More like the suicidal mode, " Ino scoffed. Sakura glared at her and Ino glared back. Hinata just ignored them, "We still don't have the entire story." This distracted Sakura and Ino from their glaring contest. Ino slumped onto the couch, "Yeah, what ever happened to his 'beloved squirrel.'" Tenten went to the adjoining kitchen, "Leenda broke up with Lee for a spandex suit designer." HITS, minus Tenten, had raised eyebrows. Tenten rolled her eyes at them, "Yes, I said Spandex suit designer, there's such things, where do you think Lee and Gai get their millions of suits."

"The spandex fairy," Ino commented.

Everyone stared at her. Ino looked up from her magazine that she found quite randomly, and frowned at them, "Hey, don't look at me like that. It's possible. There's also a ramen fairy."

Hinata nodded, "Think about it, if there wasn't. All the ramen in the world would have been gone by now."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You mean it would have been gone 12 years ago."

Hinata shrugged, "Same meaning."

"…May I ask how we got to the topic of ramen fairies from spandex suit designers?" Tenten asked bringing in cups and tea.

"No," three girls said simultaneously.

"Fine, I won't ask, but to serious matters, how are we going to be able to do this. This is officially the hardest mission in history. I'd rather face the Ataksuki right now." Tenten tapped the table in agitation, "I mean, look at it, Gai hasn't been married, finally found a girlfriend after _I_ set them up." The others glared at her.

"Hey! We helped too!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, I got hit in the head with a frying pan for it too!" Ino added. Tenten stared at her in confusion, "But there was no frying pan in part of the plan."

Ino rubbed the back of her head like she was imagining the pain, "Hinata hit me with the pan."

Tenten nodded and looked to Hinta, "Did you have fun with that?" Hinata did the Hyuga look, "Hyuga's _never_ have fun." They looked blandly at her. Hinata blinked, "What!?!"

"Too many Hyuga lessons," Sakura, Ino, and Tenten said simultaneously. Hinata frowned, "It is not. I still haven't learned how to make souls shrivel with a look." Sakura, Tenten, and Ino had a variety of reactions. Sakura was in shock, twitching, gaping at Hinata like if Sasuke had told her that he stopped his tomato addiction. Ino, on the other hand, was interested, hoping to learn so she could try it out on Shikamaru. And finally Tenten was twitching also, but wondering if Neji knew this little trick and thinking how twisted the Hyuga family was. Hinata jerked out of her depressed mood in an instant, "I was just joking. Hyugas don't know how to do that!" Sakura, Ino, and Tenten looked at each other suspiciously. Hinata just sighed, "We still haven't come up with anything." Everyone put on their thinking caps.

---20 minutes later---

Sakura was sitting by the window, staring out the window with a glazed look. Hinata was lying on the couch coming up with plans in between blackmailing a girl into it or to just end Lee's misery. Ino was laying on the floor staring at the ceiling mumbling "so troublesome" over and over again, and Tenten was sitting upside down on the couch playing with the ends of her hair.

If you couldn't tell, no one had come up with anything. Then all of a sudden, Ino sat up. "I think I got it!" she said clapping her hands together.

"…" Everyone looked at her from their positions.

"…wait, I had it a minute ago. Where did it go?" Ino scratched her head in confusion. Sakura sighed and got up and went over to Ino. She clicked the light bulb that was above Ino's head.

"I GOT IT!!" Ino yelled jumping up, "Here's what we're going to do."

---author note---

What are they going to do? Do Hyuga's have the capability of burning souls? Do you even want to know the answer? keep reading.


	3. Plan Initiated

Naruto

Makeover Edition: Lee Style

Chapter 3- Plan initiated

Behind bushes 4 girls were whispering to each other. "Are you sure this will work?" A previously bun-haired now ponytail haired hair girl asked.

A blond haired answered, "I don't know, but make it work!" she turned to look at a pink haired girl, "Sakura, you know what to do."

The pink haired girl sighed, "I know what I need to do, but it's near impossible. And why are Tenten and I the only ones risking our necks and souls?"

"Because you're the closest ones to them!" A pearly eyed girl said.

"But he's your cousin."

"But he's your boyfriend." Tenten was desperate for a way out.

"…isn't blood thicker than water?"

"Not in this case," Hinata gave Tenten a shove while Ino pulled Sakura else where.

Tenten was pushed into the "he" of question. By the time she managed to get calm again, Neji was looking at her with an amused look.

"What!?! Do I have something on my face?" Tenten demanded, patting her face.

"No, I'm just not entirely used to this."

"This?" Neji touched her hair and pointed to her clothes, "Though you look pretty and all, its still weird."

Tenten had snakes in her hair, "WEIRD!?!"

"In a good way," Neji quickly added, saving his butt and pretty hair from an early death.

The snakes disappeared in an instant, "Oh, that's sweet." Tenten internally smirk, "Oh Neji, could you do me a little favor?"

Neji, living up to his prodigy name, instantly knew something was up, "How little?"

"Oh nothing much. Just teachingLeehowtobecoolsohecangetagirlfriend," Tenten blurted. Neji took a moment to digest and understand her words. When he figured out, he gave her a glare, "No."

"PLEASE!!"  
"No."

"Why not!?!"

"hn" Translated into normal speak, "No way in this lifetime or the next even if I was offered control of the whole world and over my split ends that have recently died."

"Not even for your beloved girlfriend and your comrade."

"hn" translated again into normal speak, "I love you dearly and all, but no way am I getting close to that _thing_ and teaching him my cool moves that took years to master."

Tenten now had to bring in the big guns, "Fine, I guess I'll go ask Sasuke."

"hn?" Neji glared at a random rock that was now dubbed Sasuke. Tenten continued on ignoring Neji's reaction, "Sasuke's man enough to try this difficult task" This just steamed Neji to bits and then for the final punch "And he's probably cooler than you are. I understand that not many could even try this, so don't worry-" Neji had grabbed her and spun her around and kissed her brains out, "DON'T you even dare say that Sasuke is cooler than me! I'll teach Lee to be cool and I'll do it faster than Sasuke ever could." Neji then left the field, leaving behind a dazed Tenten and the dubbed rock named Sasuke with a hole in it.

When Hinata saw Neji leave, she jumped out of the bushes and shook Tenten, "Hello, anybody home?" Tenten was still weaving like a drunk person with a happy smile on her face, "Tenten is currently unavailable at this moment. She's in happyland where there are chibi Neji's running around in their boxers. Please leave a message after the beep." Hinata sweatdropped and brought out the trusty weapon.

"OW!! Hinata, what was that for!?!" Tenten turned to look at Hinata, "Did you _really_ need to hit me with a FRYING PAN!?!"

"Yes, you were talking about chibi Neji's in their boxers."

"Again!?!"

"Yup, now it's mission success here, let's see if Sakura did her job." Hinata dragged an embarrassed Tenten out of the field.

After HITS managed to rejoin in Tenten's apartment, again, they started their report.

"So, where you two successful in your mission?" Ino asked Hinata and Tenten.

"Yeah, it ended with Tenten muttering about mini Nejis?" Hinata said.

Ino and Sakura asked at the same time, "In his boxers?"

"Yup."

"You know, I'm right here right?"

"Yup," three voices chimed.

Tenten sighed from her depressed corner, "So Sakura, did you managed to get Sasuke to help?"

Sakura rubbed her head, "Yes I did and I only had to threaten his coolness and manhood."

"You had to do it too?"

"Yup," Sakura leaned back into the couch, "Why are they such bullheads?"

"Because their prodigies," was Hinata's answer.

"Because hot guys are," was Ino's anwer

And Tenten's answer was the most accurate, "Because they want to make up for something they don't have."

Everyone stared at her.

"Dicks?" Ino supplied.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "No, I mean emotions, moron. Get your heads out of the gutters." Sakura and Hinata were nervously laughing, "What makes you think we were thinking that?"

"Ino was."

"We're not Ino," Hinata put in

"And Kami thankful for that." Sakura added.

"HEY!!" Ino frowned, "Whatever, part one is complete."

"Out of a million step plan."

--author's note---

You know you were thinking the same thing they were. Admit it. Anyways, Stick around for the next chapter of "Makeover Edition: Lee Style!"


	4. Lee Hunt!

Naruto

Makeover Edition: Lee Style!

Chapter 4- Lee Hunt!

Ino clapped her hands together, "Ok, everything is set up! This will be done in no time!" They were back at base, Tenten's living room, which was a disaster right now due to papers, occasional bombs, and sharp objects. They claimed everything in the room was for the mission…yeah right.

"You know we're missing a key component, don't you?" Tenten commented, sharpening her weapons.

Ino tilted her head in confusion, "We have the plan. We have the bastards. Super get girlfriend plan…" She hit a dead end, "What is it that we're missing!"  
Three voices responded at the same time, "Lee"

"No, no, that's not what we're missing…" She walked around in circles, "I got it! We're missing Lee!"

"We just said that," Sakura said, fixing up a first aid kit.

"Really? I wasn't listening."

"We couldn't tell," Hinata said dryly, dragging in a large net, "Do you guys think this will be helpful?"

"Unless it's made out of green spandex suits, I don't think so," Tenten said, sighing, "Now we need a plan to find Lee."

"Well, do you have any clue to where he is?" Sakura asked.

Tenten gestured south, "Somewhere over there."

Hinata rolled her eyes, "Thanks for being so descriptive. Remind me next time to never ask for directions from you."

"Got it."

"Guys!" Ino exclaimed, wringing her hands out, "We've got to find Lee or else my new spy suit would have been of no use!"

Everyone else just stared at her. Hinata was the first to break the silence, "You bought a spy suit?"

Ino cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah, so?"

Sakura said very slowly, like explaining to a kindergartener that Santa Claus doesn't exist, "We're ninjas, not spies."

"And?"

Sakura tried again, "We're on a mission because we're ninjas. If we were to have a mission being spies, you'd be dead a _long_ time ago."

"So?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I give up. Does anyone else want to try?"

Tenten and Hinata shook their heads.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to keep my sanity until when I get the duty to have to explain to Hanabi that Santa Claus doesn't exist," Hinata supplied, "They always make me tell the kids that he doesn't exist."

"Hanabi believes in Santa Claus?" Tenten said in amazement, "I never believed in him. Easter Bunny maybe but never Santa Claus."

"She believes in the Easter bunny and any other imaginary creature, too," Hinata held up the net, "Are you guys sure we don't need this?"

"Keep it just in case," Ino said, "Can we get back to the plan?"

"I've got one," Sakura said, "Make the guys do it."

"That would work," Tenten said, "Just play the pitiful girlfriend and bingo! Instant slaves!"

Hinata and Ino raised their hands, "We don't have boyfriends."

"We need to work on that don't we?" Sakura said, "Though it might be harder for you, Ino. You know with your whole pig issue." While Sakura and Ino were starting their verbal, and sometimes very physical battle, Hinata sat by Tenten, "Do you think we can actually do this?"

"We have to," Tenten gestured towards the wall that held all the battle plans, "If we don't, we have to be maids to any guy of Tsunade's choosing for a month."

"That would be horrible," Hinata commented, "You two," talking to Sakura and Ino, "Let's the the guys started."

After a long argument, on Shikamaru's terms, excitement, on Naruto's, and just plain competition, Sasuke and Neji's terms, it was a miniature scavenger hunt for Lee. Except that there was no prize and the target kept running away screaming, "OH MY BELOVED SQUIRREL! WHY!" On the other hand, the girls were making bets.

"I bet that Shikamaru will catch him in under 20 minutes," Ino said, writing on a pad.

Tenten leaned against the tree, staring at the action, "Nope, right now he's sleeping," This jolted Ino from her plotting, "WHAT!" seeing that indeed Shikamaru was sleeping, she muttered, "Stupid Shikamaru."

Sakura was using binoculars to try to catch sight of Lee, "Well, look now girls, Naruto has the lead on Lee," there was a slight pause, "And now he just ran into a tree."

There was a collection of sighs, whaps, and mutterings of idiotic guys.

"Well look on the bright side, "Hinata said, "If the guys fail, we have our own plan."

"That presents the question; why didn't we just do it ourselves?" Tenten asked.

Hinata shrugged, "Because, this is fun to watch and besides, the guys have been bored lately."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Shikamaru is always bored."

Hinata patted Ino's shoulder in understanding, "Not the point, but none of the less interesting."

Tenten was about to say something when they heard a loud crash. They all turned their attention to see Naruto and Sasuke in a net.

They all blinked…and then Tenten started cracking up, "HAHAHA! MORONS!"

Sakura, struggled to hide a grin, "It's not nice to laugh at someone embarrassed."

"Aw, come on, Sakura, you know you want to laugh," Ino commented, "See, even Neji is."

Hinata noticed something, "Oh look, here come Kiba and Shino."

Tenten had managed to control her laughs to giggles, "Well, this gets even better."

They all watched Kiba jab the net with a stick and Shino actually grin. Then Sasuke bit Kiba's hand through the net. They all sweatdropped.

"Um…Sakura, Sasuke doesn't have rabies does he?" Hinata cautiously asked.

Sakura's eyebrow was twitching in shock and fear, "Not that I'm aware off, I could be wrong."

Ino commented, "Wow…Kiba sure does scream like a girl, doesn't he?" 

"This still doesn't solve the main problem," Tenten sighed. Behind them, they heard a thump on a branch. Before they could attack, a huge mass lunged at Tenten. 

To Tenten, and the other girl's, amazement, it was Lee, "OH MY BELOVED FLOWER! MY BELOVED SQUIRREL HAS LEFT ME!" Lee started to burst into tears, for the billionth time in the last two days, and began hugging Tenten to death. 

Sakura leaned over to Ino and Hinata and whispered, "Did any of you see this coming?"

All she got was head shaking and bawling from Lee.

---author's note---

...I am not responsible for any lose of sanity throughout this story. I thought I'd be nice to warn you before any permanent damage is done.


	5. Issues Galore!

Naruto

Makeover Edition: Lee Style!

Chapter 5- Issues Galore!

It took 3 hours to calm down Lee and a lot chocolate and moping about a squirrel.

"Come on, Lee," Tenten pleaded, "She's not worth it."

Sakura helped, "She's right. You could get a better girl than Leenda, and a girl with a better name as well."

Lee gave Sakura a tearful and pitiful look, "Really?"

"Hey, why do you actually pay attention to her and not me?" Tenten asked.

Ino gave her a pointed look that didn't need words.

"Oh right. That's it," Tenten nodded, "Well, it's decided." They all looked at her.

Tenten pointed to Sakura with determination in her eyes, "You're going to be his psychiatrist and I'M going to go eat some chocolate." She nodded happily.

"Strange how she places her energies in," Hinata noted.

"Very strange," Ino agreed, "but in this case, she has a point. Sakura will deal with the mental issues, I'll deal with the makeover, and Hinata and Tenten will find a girl."

Hinata and Tenten paled.

Ino frowned, "Don't tell me you forgot the most important part of the mission."

Hinata was twitching as she said, "Of course not, I just hoped that someone else would be doing that part."

"Yeah," Tenten added, "That's like the hardest part."

Ino gave her a steely look, "You did it last time, didn't you?"

Tenten started to sweat, "Yes, but that was pure luck."

Ino zoomed in, "Then you better be praying to lady luck, shouldn't you?" Tenten and Hinata were huddled under Ino's wrath wincing.

"Stupid Leenda," kick, "Stupid spandex designer," kick, "Stupid Tsunade," kick, "Stupid Guy-sensei," kick, "Stupid …STUPID!!"

Hinata looked up from her paper and watched Tenten rip apart a tree with her bare hands, "Tenten," which caused the one addressed to give her a desperate angry-about to crack look, "Being angry is not going to find us a girl willing to date Lee any quicker or easier."

Tenten stopped in mid-motion then a massive dark cloud came down on her, "But it'll make me feel better…"

Hinata sweatdropped noticing that Neji's influence was greater on Tenten that she thought. Of course when he did this, he always mentally talked to himself, thus looking mentally insane, which really wasn't off by that much.

Tenten sighed, "Fine, let's get started. The worse thing that could happen is that I fail my mission, have to run away to Suna and become and emoite," she plopped down next to Hinata.

Not sure to take her words seriously or not, Hinata decided to ignore them, "Ok, Tsunade-sama was nice enough to give us a list of all the girls in Konoha. I've got a crew doing 'random surveys' to find the single ones and they're preference of a guy."

Tenten peered over her shoulder, "Wow, been a busy bee, haven't you?"

"You bet so."

"…Are you paying them atleast?"

"Of course I am."

--

"OK GANG!!" Konohamaru stood in front of his foot soldiers, "Let's split into teams. Moegi with Udon and I'm with Hanabi. Understood?"

A dust cloud rolled by along with pure silence, "Can somebody explain to me again why we're doing this?" Hanabi asked.

"For training to be the next Hokage!" Konohamaru enthusiastically answered.

"To find the perfect guy," Moegi supplied.

"Because Konohamaru is going to keep annoying us unless we do it," Udon added.

Hanabi stared at the three, then pointed to Udon, "I like your reason, but why do I have to help?"

Moegi blinked, "Aren't you going to help your sister?"

Hanabi frowned, "Yeah but it's her mission to do, not ours."

Not boding well with being wrong, Konohamaru was determined to get on his side, "But we're getting paid."

"RAMEN DOES NOT COUNT AS GETTING PAID!!"

--author's note--

As the title shows Lee's going to get a makeover (thank goodness!) but what shall we turn lee into?

I don't know, so I'm going to leave it up to you.

So...RANDOM POLL TIME!!

How do you want Lee to be made over as?

a) jock type

b) bad boy type

c) cute nerd type

d) otaku type (without the obsessive trait of flipping girls skirts and being a pervert)

e) or something of your own creation!

Next chapter starts the makeover!

Will it be a fashion bust or boom? You decide...and will we ever find out why spandex designers exist?


	6. The clothes make the man…or do they?

Naruto

Makeover Edition: Lee Style!

Disclaimer- I do not own Lee and his antics. I also do not own the outfits for they are not cool enough for me to own. Enjoy and if you barf, barf away from the computer.

Chapter 6- The clothes make the man…or do they?

"This is the hardest part of the entire mission," Tenten moaned leaning back.

Ino glared, "Tenten, quit moaning and come help us," she picked up a shirt, "How about this?"

Tenten gagged, "Ewww that is so _not_ Lee."

Ino huffed, "The only thing that is _so_ Lee is spandex!"

"…GUYS!!" Sakura groaned, struggling with a pile of clothes, "Could you concentrate a little bit more!? We have to give a Lee a makeover!"

"So how should we do this?" Tenten stared down at the large pile of clothes.

"Let's just try everything," Sakura suggested.

"Good thing that Tsunade-sama reserved the whole store just for us," Ino looked around at the empty shop, "But this is still going to be near impossible."

In the dressing room, Lee was being mentally treated. Hinata, dubbed to psychiatrist of the group, as talking to a crying Lee.

"So, Lee, how are you feeling today?"

Lee sniffed and snorted into a tissue, "Sad!! So youthfully sad!"

She blinked at his choice of words before moving on, "Gai wouldn't want you to cry!"

He gave her another mournful look, "Sensei says that real men cry…" and promptly another river fell again.

Hinata had the urge to punch a wall, "Well, right now you're letting Leenda win."

"Win?"

"Yes, win. You're showing exactly why she broke up with you! She wants a man with spine! She wants a determined strong man you can face the odds!"

Revelation showed on his face, "…win," his inner fire sparked up, "I mustn't lose against the odds! I'll prove to her that I'm better than her lack of youth boyfriend!"

"…That's the spirit?" Hinata had a fake grin on. _How much longer before I crack?_

Lee came bursting out of the dressing room, "Let's get this started, my fellow comrades!" The girls looked up in surprise.

"Err…" Ino started, "Weren't you just crying a while ago?"

Tenten mentally sighed in relief. She was no good with crying people.

Lee struck a pose, "Yes, but I am youthfully stronger now thanks to Hinata-sensei!"

Sakura brow rose at 'Hinata-sensei.'

Hinata behind him just shrugged in defeat.

Ino put a pile of clothing in Lee's hands, "So, youthfully-stronger Lee, try these on."

--First outfit--

The girls stared…and stared.

"It's like watching a car wreck," Tenten noted, "You can't look away."

Sakura mentally agreed, "Though it's worse than a car wreck, it's a nuclear disaster."

Hinata could feel her retina's slowly burning to their death.

Lee did model poses in front of the mirror.

Ino blanched, "This is so wrong in so many ways."

Lee turned, "Don't I look great!?" They continued staring at the studded jacket with green skull on it with tight leather jeans and combat boots.

They all hesitantly put up thumb ups and nervously laughed.

When Lee turned around, Hinata twitched. Tenten leaned foward and mouthed towards Ino, "Change now!!"

By some miracle, Ino managed to notice Tenten's mouthing and move her attention away from Lee and snapped out of her daze and chose another outfit, "Umm…Lee. Try this one."

Lee turned confused, "But isn't this wonderfully marvelous on me?"

Ino shruggled for a response, "Err…yes, but you can't try on too many clothes!"

"Yosh!" and thus another torture and headache began.

--Next outfit--

Sakura tilted her head, "This one isn't so bad," she stared a little bit longer, "It's almost acceptable."

Ino snorted, "Except for the fact that he can't possible do any fighting in that." Lee nodded, "It is too youthful for me."

Hinata muttered to Tenten, "There's such thing as _too_ youthful?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

Ino gestured to spin around. Lee turned. He was in a sweater vest with a collared shirt and khakis.

Tenten sighed, "How about we make this is date outfit?"

"No way!" Ino rejected immediately, "It looks like he's a prep! Unacceptable!"

Tenten and Hinata slouched in their chairs, and droned, "Next…"

--Another outfit--

"…what age are we in, again?" Hinata asked, "I know that Hyugas dress properly, but this is just off the charts!"

Lee was too busy admiring himself in a shogun garb doing poses and slashes with a sword.

"Ino! What were you thinking!? Lee doesn't know how to use that," she noticed what Lee was doing, "Lee! Put that down! It's not a toy! You'll poke your eye out!"

Sakura patted her shoulder, "Calm down, okaa-san."

Ino pouted, "I thought I'd be fun."

"Fun watching him poke his eye out!?" Tenten angrily yelled.

"Go change Lee," Hinata urged.

--Yet another outfit--

Tenten jumped up towards Ino, "GET SERIOUS WOULD YOU!?" Sakura and Hinata held her back.

"Breathe Tenten!" Sakura yelled.

Tenten sat down grudgingly and glared.

Hinata reprimanded Ino, "But seriously, Ino. Be serious."

Ino pouted, "I am."

"Not," Sakura shot down, "He's dressed as a pirate for crying out loud!"

Everyone looked at Lee, he had the whole pirate garb including fake dreadlocks.

Lee looked down at his outfit, "I am not feeling very youthful right now. May I change into something less…greasy?"

Sakura waved him away, "Change now, please."

--That night after countless of bad outfits--

"Why is this so hard?" Hinata asked, "There's got to be something that suits him."

"Let's try again tomorrow," Sakura sighed, "Let's go before someone falls asleep in the store."

Ino peered over, "Too late." They looked down to see Tenten sleeping cuddling the sword that Lee was playing with earlier.

"Ehh?" Sakura said shocked, "Is she going to keep that or something?"

"Atleast she got something out of it."

--author's note--

This is hard...Lee...darn you!

NinjaPower signing out!


	7. Trial and Error part 2

Naruto

Makeover Edition: Lee Style

Chapter 7- Trial and Error part 2

"I can't believe it," Hinata sweatdropped.

"Neither can I," Ino's eye twitched.  
"Somehow, I can," Tenten tilted her head. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"That's not what I can't believe," Hinata continued, "I can't believe we spent all yesterday looking for clothes that just ended up being Ninja clothes! Why didn't we think of that?"

Sakura shook her head in disbelieve, "Because we were trying to make him normal? The only problem is that he's going to be dressed for work every single day of his life."

Tenten sighed, "Not that he already wasn't."

They watched Lee look at himself in the mirror in his Chunnen vest, fish net shirt, and black pants that went to his calfs. It was sad when that was the only thing that matched him.

"I have an idea," Ino smirked.

"She has an idea," Hinata and Tenten repeated.

Moments later

"TADA!" Ino gestured towards Lee, "What you think? It's not that bad. We just need to change the hair and it'll work."

"This is definetly where the rule, keep it simple, comes in," Sakura noted, approving of the simple jeans, sneakers, and wifebeater with casual button shirt on top. Of course that shirt was green.

"We were trying too hard," Hinata sighed.

"Ok, Lee," Ino grabbed him and made him look at her, "The rule you have to follow is jean, t-shirt, and sneakers. Repeat."

Lee, wide-eyed, dumbly repeated, "Jean, T-shirt, and sneaker."

Ino clappped her hands together satisfied, "My job here is complete."

Sakura snapped her notebook shut, "Now on to the next part…hair."

A moment of silence passed.  
"I'll get the rope."

"Just stay still. I'll be over in a second," Sakura yelled over the loud screechs.

"Keep him down a little longer," Tenten held his head in a death grip, "I'm almost done."

"Well hurry up," Ino dodged a flailing arm, "I'm about done dealing with this."

"Just a little longer," Tenten glanced at the mirror and did a couple more snips, "DONE!"

Thumps and thuds simulataneously occurred while the lone man let out one last girly scream before promptly passing out.

Tenten rubbed her head gingerly as she sat up, "What? I don't think it's that bad."

"It's bad boyish with a side of prep," Hinata finally decided after some deliberation in her words, "It suits him."

"I like the spiky top with the contrast of the short straight sides," Ino nodded, "Nicely done, especially under the pressure."

"Let's tie him up before he comes about," Hinata decided, "Sakura and Ino can take the legs. Tenten have a tight grip on his arms, just in case."

Lee wearily opened his eyes to the sight of a mass in front of him.

"Naruto!" he gleefully cried, "You've come to save me!"

"Actually," Naruto nervously laughed, "I'm here as the shield."

"Shield? Against who?"

Everyone replied at the same time, "You."

Tenten had her scrolls prepared in hand, "Ok Lee. You're going to cooperate with us nicely. Got it?"

Lee blinked confused, "Ok?"

Hinata crouched down next to him, "Don't worry Lee. We're doing this because we care about you and want to help you. Remember that."

"Hai, Hinata-sensei!" Lee tried to salute, but he couldn't move his arms, "Why am I tied up?"

"So you won't run away," Neji bluntly put it, "Here how it goes. We," pointing at him and Sasuke, "teach. You listen. Or die."

"We'll leave him in your care," Ino firmly said having a grip on Sakura and Tenten slowly dragging them back, "We'll be watching from the side."

-----

NinjaPower!


End file.
